1. Technical Field
This invention relates to display panels as could typically be used on a multi-story building, and in particular a louver style display panel system.
2. Prior Art
The construction of multi-story residential or commercial buildings presents a developer with a unique ability to sell advertising space or to display the developer's name during the construction phase. The construction of a multi-story building often attracts the attention of the public making it an ideal display or advertising medium. The difficulty that construction companies and developers have traditionally faced is how to easily and economically display advertising from the building without interfering in its construction, and at the same time without presenting a structure that can be easily destroyed or damaged when exposed to high winds. There is also a concern that any form of advertising could be blown off the building causing damage to property or injury to persons below.
One mechanism that has been developed by others in order to present developers with the ability to utilize buildings under construction for purpose of advertising is the use of large fabric or flexible banners that are placed on the exterior of the building. Such banners often have a rigid frame to which they are secured. Typically the banners will have a series of slits (commonly semi-circular in shape) cut into their surface that permit wind to more easily pass through the banners to reduce the load applied to them during high winds or in storm situations. Unfortunately, since the slits are usually cut into relatively flexible material they often open during times of relatively low wind, obscuring portions of the advertising printed on the banner. If subjected to high winds the slits may not be of sufficient size to allow enough air to pass through the banner, which may result in either a ripping of the banner or the banner blowing completely off of the building structure.
Still others have suggested the use of an open mesh fabric for purposes of advertising and display. In order to ensure that a sufficient amount of wind can pass through the banner during periods of high wind, the mesh typically has to be of a significantly open weave. As the weave becomes more open there is less material upon which to print advertising, making the ability for the display of sharp and crisp images rather limited.
There is therefore a need for an improved method of displaying advertising on multi-story buildings, particularly during their construction phase.